


even more of exactly the same

by jarofclay



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofclay/pseuds/jarofclay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days before Seirin's match against Yosen, Aomine's world falls into chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	even more of exactly the same

**Author's Note:**

> half-assed fic written for OTP Battle. i love this song and feel the compelling need to plaster it all over whatever involves aokuro. much inspiring.

 

_Well is that you in front of me?_   
_Coming back for even more of exactly the same_   
_You must be a masochist to love a modern leper on his last leg_

(Frightened Rabbit – The Modern Leper)

 

‘Why are you here,’ Aomine has been wanting to ask aloud for a while now—for an hour, a day, maybe two or three—but this time too he has an excuse to gulp the question down. Kuroko, cheeks stained red from the cold breeze and breaths rising in white puffs from his chapped lips, looks very concentrated on getting his shot right, so Aomine leaves him be.

He doubts Kuroko would give him an answer that’s not What do you mean Aomine-kun, anyway. You fucking know what I mean, he would promptly answer, but Kuroko would just stare blankly at him and Aomine might be stupid, but he knows how to spot a lost cause—if Momoi abusively inhabited his head too, instead of just his life, she would suggest for him to elaborate the question, should the need arise, to allow a better understanding of it, but no, seriously, shouldn't it be obvious what he means?

The shot goes amiss, of course, but this time it hits the board right over the hoop before bouncing on the backboard and back to the ground, and that might be considered an improvement.

Kuroko turns to him. “How was that?” he asks, face as neutral as ever, but the ball is twirling in his excited hands. He looks happy about hitting the board.

On the other hand, he has been looking happy all day. Or maybe not. Aomine doesn’t know. Doesn’t know how to interpret reality by now because logic has screeched to a halt. Nothing of what he sees makes sense anymore. Not Momoi sipping contentedly at her cappuccino on the bench smiling at them like she’s having the time of her life, nor Kuroko in front of him on a street court practicing basketball, nor himself on a street court practicing basketball.

‘The world has fallen into chaos,’ his brain shrieks and flails in dismay, but Momoi  _must_  havetaken some form of control over it—maybe installed a chip inside when he was sleeping; some kind of program that supplies all his legitimate complaints with shitty and pretentiously clever comebacks in a timely fashion—because by the next second he thinks he can hear her annoying voice ringing in his eardrums, chirping something stupid and pointless like, did you mean, the world’s order has been restored? Fuck, Aomine can’t stand Momoi.

‘Why are you still here,’ he wonders more urgently when he frowns at Kuroko and Kuroko just waits for a reply. This time the words manage to reach the tip of his tongue before he bites them back again.

“It sucked just like the others! And here I’m wasting all my free time for this!” Aomine yells at him instead—but really, in a roundabout way, that’s exactly the same as asking what he actually wants to ask—grabbing Kuroko’s head and tousling his hair, rendering it irreparable for the rest of the day and what’s worse, Kuroko doesn’t even try to swat his hand away. He lets out a small yelp and stays there, pouting and close.

‘God I hate you so much,’ Aomine grumbles, and has a hard time letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> tsun tsun he shot me down tsun tsun i hit the ground tsuntsun


End file.
